


On the other side of reflection

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Helicopters, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Blade is sad sad sad little helicopter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	On the other side of reflection

Blade was standing on the side of the lake, his eyes look into the water, he had been crying before but now, all the hurt, all the guilt and hatred had melted down into empty nothingness.   
His wheels inched forward, not enough to go over the edge but dangerously close to it.   
His mind was going through so many thoughts and emotions at once he wasn't able to process single one of them.   
Only thing he knew was that he had planned that ahead, so many months already, years ago he had promised himself that he would never do that, but now when he had again lost another team member, the youngest one of them, he just couldn't resist those bad thoughts and guilt and shame creeping back into his mind, making a nest in there.   
No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't forget about what had happened, let alone forgive himself.   
'he was too young, i shouldn't have sent him out there….'   
It was now already 6 months ago , and all those 6 months he had felt guilty, embarrassed, ashamed and empty all at once.   
He had seen all of this before, good firefighters going down in flames, tourist in the park getting killed by the wild fire, but nothing had been so scarring as the loss of his newest and youngest team member.   
6 months ago, there had been a regular small fire, nothing special, noone was really worried, it seemed like it could be contained easily and safely but they were so wrong.   
When Dusty was returning from refill on the lake one of the birds that was escaping the flames had flyed directly into his engine, between his prop blade, causing poor plane's engine to stall.   
Blade only heard short cry through the radio before he turned around only to see his youngest team member going down directly into flames.   
The fall felt as if it was happening in slow motion, Blade didn't want to believe what he was seeing, every fraction of a second Dusty was getting closer and closer to the flaming forest underneath.   
'no, no it couldn't.. "  
He kept thinking to himself.   
Until the plane disappeared into the woods which was followed by a explosion.   
Blade froze mid-air. Eyeing the smoke rising from the woods where he just saw Dusty crashing. His body went cold and he felt as if he could just throw up, he couldn't bare losing that little plane, he meant too much for him.   
.   
.   
.   
Now 6 months later, he still felt as if it could have been yesterday, every morning he saw Dusty's empty hangar he felt as if he was just away for a racing or training and then again remembering that painful fatal day and the picture on the wall.   
Many years ago, when he had lost Nick he had promised himself to never hurt himself or try to take his life away ever again, he would give everything to do his job and keep saving other's lives, but now, he just felt like everything had crashed down again and everything was meaningless, every day felt numb and empty even when he was guiding his team and putting out fires.   
Every day he didn't see Dusty or hear his lovely voice he was swallowed up by this dark crushing feeling, every time he saw his picture on the wall he felt his throat getting tight and head acing.   
"i'm sorry…. I didn't mean this to end like this.."   
He kept thinking. He felt so awfully guilty, he felt as if his heart was ripped apart the same way as when he lost Nick, but this time it was also suffocated with painful heavy guilt. Time passed by and he found that he just couldn't bare it any longer.   
Every day it was a painful suffocating task of pushing through the day, pretending it is All right, he couldn't show weakness to his team, he has to stay strong for them, he has to show them it will be all right…. But it wasn't all right and he had finally admitted this to himself. 

He forced himself to roll forwards, now only being centimeters away from the fall.   
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about his team mates one last time and wishing them all the best and finally jolted forward enough to fall.   
Immediately when he was in the water he opened his eyes and tried to scream. He was panicking and no matter how he tried he just couldn't get back up, he just couldn't take another breath, he sank to the bottom in only few seconds, landing on his wheels, he tried to push himself back up but with no effort. He tried to scream again only to giving away all his oxygen without any sound coming out of his throat.   
Nearly instantly he tried to take another breath but only filling his lungs with water instead, he went into shock, the light from above started to fade away while his lungs were burning and his engine felt as if it was crushed while water seeped into it.   
Everything faded into nothingness and slowly, the pain went away, his body was now lying on the bottom of the lake, motionless.   
Blade's mind now went from full survival mode to blurry memories of his life, of his team and his home, finally he fell into unconsciousness and only after few minutes his lifeless body was left in the bottom of the lake.


End file.
